Standing Strong
by Pepperminty
Summary: Grissom finds Sara in the locker room crying, will he be able to ease her pain? GS. Spoilers for Harvest, and Bloodlines


**_Standing Strong_**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them, unfortunately.

**Rating: **PG-13 for some allusions to sexual content

The tear plummeted toward the ground, evaporating the hurt from her soul. A finger brushed her cheek, brushed the tears away, taking her by surprise. She looked up to stare into blue eyes that looked past her tears, into her soul and asked a thousand questions. Her tears continued to fall, but she further began to recognise the feeling of his hands on her face. Their warmth, their silken softness and tenderness with which he made the pain disappear momentarily.

The tears began to subside, and she feared an awkward silence would follow. Grissom was never one to reach out emotionally, pain rarely affecting him, not knowing how to deal with other's pain. Yet, here he sat, in the locker room at their place of work, knowing exactly how to help her deal with the pain. Sitting silently, allowing her to deal in her own way, yet keeping her company. He slowly took her hand in his, rubbing her palm gently, entwining her fingers with his. She allowed the thought of how right it felt, how perfect it was, to enter her mind temporarily. She stole a glance sideways at him; he looked like...he wanted to protect her, from any hurt that the world would offer her.

They sat silently, his thumb absent-mindedly rubbing over her smooth skin.

"Sara" he finally spoke, with a softness that soothed her soul.

"I'd like you to go home and rest. Okay?" She continued to stare, his words washing over her, garnering no reaction.

"Sara, I need you to go home" His change in words and tone broke her from her revere; she turned to meet his eyes. The lack of emotion in his voice was counteracted by the intense look of concern and pleading in his blue orbs. She nodded, releasing his hand and moved to stand.

"Sara" he looked at her seriously,

"I'll drive"

He guided them to the car, shielding her small body with his frame, as if to protect her form the prying eyes of co-workers. He gently placed her in the car, assisting her with her seatbelt, eliciting a mumbled "I can do it" and a roll of her eyes, he chuckled to himself.

He began the drive to her home, and was surprised to hear her speak so soon.

"Why are you doing this? I mean why help me now? You've seen me cry over cases before? Why change now?" Her words made him visibly flinch, and she instantly regretted the harsh and abrupt tone in her voice.

"Sara," he began, finding it difficult to communicate his reasoning

"I need you to understand-"

"No Griss, don't worry, it was a stupid question, sorry"

"Sara it's an important question, and I want you to know" he replied whilst pulling into her drive. He turned the car off and was at her side in an instant, helping her out of the car.

"It's okay Grissom, I'm not glass, I won't break" He nodded his approval, yet insisted on helping her into her apartment. His awkward approach to her physical well-being reminded her of his inexperience and uneasiness of dealing with people crying. She entered the apartment not sure of what to do.

"W...Would you like a coffee?" she asked awkwardly when he closed the door.

"No thankyou, I'm fine" she sat down on the lounge playing nervously with her hands in her lap.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" he joined her on the couch, and again took her hands in his.

"Sara, I know my behaviour may have seemed strange. I know that people say that I'm a robot, that I don't feel anything. But what I want you to know is that I _need_ you to be okay. I'm tired of hurting and keeping secrets, pushing you away, when I saw you crying again" his breathing hitched

"I can't lose you Sara, I need you to be happy. I want to see your beautiful smile again" He reached up to caress her cheek

"I need you to be okay" She sat stunned at his admission, but not overly surprised

"_I'm not worried, I'm concerned"_

"_Come one, I'll take you home"_

She turned to him, her voice cracking

"I don't know if I can do this anymore...tell me everything's going to be okay. I don't know if I can sit back and watch what people do to each other to watch them walk away, and be able to do nothing about it" She turned to meet his eyes

"What's wrong with me Griss?" He pulled her into an intimate embrace continually whispering

"There's nothing wrong with you Sara, you are an amazing woman, never forget that" He felt her sob into his shoulder, soaking his shirt through.

"Could you stay and hold me tonight please, I don't want to be alone. Please?" He silenced her with a tug of her hand, motioning to her bedroom.

Grissom discovered that he loved to watch her sleep, the curve of her back, and the methodical rise and fall of her chest. He felt her visibly stiffen and her breathing become uneven. She had just woken up.

"I'm sorry Grissom" she stated

"You have nothing to be sorry about" he said matter-of-factly.

"You shouldn't feel obligated to stay, I mean"

"Sara" he interrupted

"If you don't want me to be here, I can go" she rolled over to meet his eyes

"No that's not what I mean, it's just, if you feel uncomfortable or whatever" He silenced he by gently tipping his head down toward hers. Her eyes questioned his,

"I know" was all he responded. He carefully pressed his lips to hers with a gentleness that protected her from everything, and forced the world away. All that mattered to her was the way his lips felt, the way his tongue gently caressed hers, a gesture so intimate that she opened her eyes to see his reflecting back at her. He broke off the kiss suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take advantage of you, and I just wanted to help, to make you feel safe"

"Griss please" she pleaded, her hands on either side of her face

"You don't need to be afraid of me, I want this too"

He loved the way she felt underneath him. With each touch and caress he wanted to erase her pain, let her feel loved, most of all, he wanted her happy again. He placed light feather kisses down her neck, memorising the taste of her milky white skin. Her eyes fluttered open, a feeling of contentment flushed across her face.

"You're going to be okay" he whispered

"I promise"

**The End**


End file.
